Interruptions
by AnimeRomanceFreak1990
Summary: Summary: She is my girlfriend, the love of my life. I should be able to kiss her, hug her, and even mess around with her when I want to right? Wrong. Because there's always one damn problem…Interruptions! Rated M for limes/lemons and language
1. Getting Caught By the Brother!

**I'M ALIVE! **I thought I'd get this story rolling after it sitting on my laptop for so long. With _Into The Mist_ finally wrapping up, it's time to start writing a brand new one! I still plan on starting the most popular story in my poll( You have until this coming Friday to cast a vote if you haven't already) but this will be short. I don't know how long but lets see how this goes first.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kagome. They and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Caught...By the Brother!(InuYashaKagome)**

I love my girlfriend to pieces. I'd do just about anything for her, anything she asks of me. I love how she can have that damn smile, those precious brown eyes, those cute suck-able lips on that pretty little face of hers, her hair that is black as the night with midnight blue tinted when under the sunlight. I love everything about her-her temper that turns me on like no tomorrow, her stubbornness that sometimes rival my own. She just looks so goddamn gorgeous it's hard for me not to dream about her-most of which I wake up from to take a cold shower in the middle of the night. Her skin…tan, smooth, lean. She could be a model if she wanted to. She has a to-die-for body which curves that won't quit.

Luckily I'm the only one who will ever get to touch Kagome. Anyone else who even tries will end up with my fists in their face!

Too bad every time I try to get a moment alone with her, there's always a fucking interruption! And I'm really starting to get pissed off! Anyway...

We were in her room, studying. Or that was what everyone else thought. Actually I was more like studying her lips and the erotic moans she was making. I was careful not to get her too worked up or else someone might hear.

And I don't want her mother or her kid brother coming in and seeing me with one hand up her shirt.

We'd been official for about six months. And just recently we've been more intimate, just experimenting. Although we haven't done the deed just yet since we're both still in high school, that didn't stop us from seeing what the other likes.

And right now my fingers-which sprouted claws because of my heritage and for some strange reason Kagome really likes them, are rubbing circles on one bra-covered nipple. She arched her back, moaned into my mouth. My other hand held her head, fingers snared in her long hair. Her tongue was battling with mine, while I felt one of her hands coming to keep my hand on her breast; which gave me more courage to fondle and tease her.

Breaking apart for air, Kagome's face was flushed. Beautiful. She tossed her blue shirt off and started to lift mine up. This surprised me since I've never seen her take control before. And it turned me on even more when she moved to straddle me, her arousal surrounding us and her core rocking against the tent in my pants.

Needless to say I wouldn't mind if Kagome took charge for a while. The fire in those brown orbs and the ferocity in which she took my face to press her lips against mine caused a growl to issue in my throat. My hands went to her shapely hips and started moving her against me.

My lips went straight for her bare neck, letting my fangs and tongue also enjoy her taste as my hands went to unclip that sexy red bra, freeing them for me. She hissed and moaned as she tangled her fingers in my hair, urging me on. I was aware of a slight creaking noise her bed was making from our activity. But I was too preoccupied with her intoxicating scent and her erotic moans and gasps filling my ears.

As I was burying my nose in the skin between her breasts, my hands and claws causing shivers up and down her back…it happened.

Her door swung open to reveal her pesky younger brother. We both turned to see him, wide-eyed with his hand on the knob and looking quite horrified.

I inwardly groaned, frustrated that we couldn't finish but outwardly embarrassed being caught with my face in my girlfriend's bare breasts!

I made sure to always fucking lock the doors after that!

* * *

><p>All pieces will be short like this.<p>

(**REQUESTS INFO)**

I plan on taking requests for Inu/Kag or perhaps Mir/San, in whatever situation, with one common theme: No Privacy! They will be short like this. I will credit you and write your request as best as I can! Let me know in a review what you think!

Until next time...

Sayonara!


	2. Caught Times Two!

I have all six-yes six chapters all thought out and ready! This will be six chapters and that's it!

**NEWS:** My story_** Aquamarine**_ has been nominated by the Feudal Association for Best AU/AR Story! Wish me luck!

Also, don't forget to vote for what story I should write next! The poll in my profile page will close this Friday and it would be appreciated. The top three then will be in a new poll, and you'll get to decided which of the three will be written first, second then third...

Now, for my first reviewers:

Coka Cookie Cola - Thanks so much! It'll get worse with each chapter!

InuEared Miko of Darkness - You guessed right! I hope you enjoy more humorous bits to come!

PermamentlyFrozen - I try to, thanks for saying so! Hope you keep reading!

Dene - Thank you for your comment! Hope you read and like!

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Kagome don't belong to me. Only Takahashi-san has that honor! I only own the ideas...**

* * *

><p><strong>Caught Times Two!<strong>

Through the steam that gathered in the kitchen I watched her. Hair pulled up beautifully in a ponytail that showed off the glistening skin of her neck. The dumplings and teriyaki had nothing compared to the delicious aroma from the female herself. Through the delectable smells I could easily identify and inhale her natural scent-although my favorite lotion on her was almost as mouthwatering, a soothing mix of pear and vanilla. A cute blue apron hugging her body reminded me how fit she was. Her body was perfect, although it was only one of the things I loved about her

Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows so the slightly flushed skin of her arms were displayed. Her dainty hands that were gentle gripped the chopsticks with skill and precision. Cooking was something that came easily to her and this hanyou was one that thoroughly enjoyed her meals.

I continued to stare-shamelessly at her from her parent's dining room as I robotically set the table for four. Kagome had volunteered us to baby-sit both her brother and my younger cousin who was in town. While it pained me to watch the rambunctious eight year old, I still cared for him, plus spending more time with my girlfriend was a bonus.

Since the brats were upstairs, and it was just us in the kitchen, I decided to have a little fun. Kagome might not appreciate this, especially with younger children still in the house but I vowed to make it quick-teasing and promising her more later on. Making sure no movement was headed for the stairs, I quickly moved in behind her. Her scent this close up was almost too unbearable. My nose went for the flesh of her neck as my hands firmly gripped her hips pulling her to me. I heard her gasp in slight surprise but her sudden yearning for my touch assured me this wasn't unwanted. I pulled her closer, my lips showering deep kisses from her ear down to her the side of her neck-which I knew she loved. I felt her push against me, her heart-rate increasing with my own. Her moans intensified as my hands explored beyond her hips. I teased an earlobe with my tongue, thus making her ground more against me and my rapidly growing hard-on.

Her scent that engulfed me combined with the sounds and movements from my foxy bitch-one of my private pet names for her, I was unaware of anything else until I felt two hands on my ass. Needless to say, I went wild. She knew that turned me on like no tomorrow and hell if it didn't make me more aggressive! I even whispered that pet name in her ear as my arms wrapped tightly around her waist so my hands had her hips again. Her pulse pounded and her breathing became more strained I held her. She was gripping my ass harder, like she was begging me for more. I loved every fucking minute of it! While I loved taking control and demanding that she succumb to me, she was even more ferocious when she fought me for it, and succeeded because I wasn't trying anymore.

I forced her head upwards to me so I could taste those sweet lips. I held her head while my hand on her waist kept her right where I wanted her. We swallowed each other until we couldn't breathe anymore. Her groans were sexy to my ears.

We pulled apart long enough to gasp and breathe so she could say, "You bastard…"

I wasn't offended. She's called me that so many times now it served to make me hotter for her. "You know you love it, you foxy little bitch."

Her brown eyes lit up and yanked my head down to kiss her again. Kagome became more frisky in that instant, so much so that her scent and her arousal only made my sword down below throb for a sheath that's never been touched before but knew it was only a matter of time. Her grip was hard on my hair as she growled and mumbled indistinctively. Her scent and body doesn't lie. I can tell when she's horny as hell and when she's downright pissed off. I don't dare mess with her if she's seriously pissed. I don't have a death sentence! And right now, she wanted me so bad I think she was ready to rip my pants off.

I wanted to take her, love her so badly. Heavy make-out sessions were all we did. I am willing to wait until she's ready to. We were nearly done with high school and that's when I planned on throwing her down and loving her until the sun came up and the cows came home!

I guess the sounds we were making were echoing off the walls and were so loud that we had no idea that we were about to be caught... until it was too late.

I heard the voices soon enough to look up to see the two brats running in.

"Hey sis! It smells good in here-"

"Let's eat, I'm hungry-"

Oh shit!

It was bad enough getting caught by Kagome's kid brother alone, but Shippou and Souta? Together? I couldn't catch a fucking break!

I pulled away from Kagome, straightening my shirt and rapidly excusing myself to take care of my "problem" down below. I knew Kagome was going to kill me once she got me alone. A very slow and painful one judging by the questions about what was going on and why it sounded like we were in pain. And I could feel the rage and revenge in her hellfire gaze burning a huge hole into me.

I was wrong. It was worse than death!

She ignored me for three days. No kisses, no contact, no answering my phone calls-nothing! It was just me and my hand. And my wet dreams to keep me company those lonely nights…

After the fourth day, she forgave me, but insisted that I never do that again. She thought Souta was going to have mental problems from catching us together-twice now. And Shippou…I hope I didn't damage the runt's brain too badly.

Lesson Learned: Make sure the house is empty before attempting seduction to your very smoking hot girlfriend. Or else this hanyou would be spending more time in a cold shower.

* * *

><p>I hope this wasn't too terrible or raunchy for you. Let me know! Next update should be up soon!<p>

Until next time...

Sayonara!


	3. Phones and KnocksWhat Next?

I'm so happy with the response this story is getting! Thank you to all who has favorite-d, reviewed and added this to your alerts! It means a lot.

**Don't forget, if you haven't voted on my poll yet, do so before 9 o'clock tonight because that's when I'm closing the poll. The top three stories will be in a new poll on Saturday, and will run for a week, until October 8th. Thanks to all who have voted so far.**

To all fellow reviewers to Chapter 2:

Coka Cookie Cola - Yes, how much more red can they get? It gets worse until the end- then it's cute and hilarious. Of course I'm not spoiling anything! Enjoy!

Bloodsong - I completely agree with you. Let's see what happens next with our favorite couple!

Yoko of the Masquerade - Love the name! And thanks so much! It's nice to hear about your writing skills once in a while! It means a lot! And I'm glad you're liking it!

InuEared Miko of Darkness - We all have an inner hentai...But yes, poor Inu. I hope you enjoy this one too!

Momo Minashi - Thanks so much! I try to bring humor to my stories. Wait and see what else happens to them... It'll never end!

S0me18skittles - A fellow face! Thank you so much! Glad this amuses you! Hope you keep on reading and enjoying!

HalfDogDemonGirl7 - Thanks so much for enjoying this! Here comes more!

**Disclaimer: **Must we go through this? Rumiko Takahashi has all rights to InuYasha and co.! I only own my ideas! -_-;

* * *

><p><strong>Phones and Knocks-What Next?<strong>

Kagome has always been gentle, caring about others and very kind and courteous. Even to me. She's always reminded me of a bird. A creature that was always flying towards whatever she wanted and let nothing stop her. And is still so shy and timid like one, it's too cute for me not to kiss her! I love her and every single quality she has. She can be so affectionate and secretive when we're together in the presence of others, likes she's not ashamed of me. This woman knows she has me. She's said on occasion that she doesn't give a shit what others thought or said about us.

I think she's picked up on my bad language habit…

But now, some years later in college the gentle goddess I loved to death became a total opposite. After making that final step in finally making love to each other the summer after graduation, she's become more confident, more bold and fiery…and that was just in the bedroom. She's still my foxy bitch. But the more we have sex the more that demanding side of her comes out. I know her weak spots as well as she knows mine. In the bedroom it's all over.

The fight for dominance takes over everything else.

I know she can easily overtake me and knows I can easily pin her down without much of a struggle, but I do give Kagome the satisfaction of letting her have control once in a while. She can be one hell of a tease! But like I said, Kagome can do some kinky shit. Once she's had her fun and knows I'm all wound up, I can quickly dominate her and show her just how much of an animal I can be.

The college dorm she shares with two others was empty and all doors were locked and window blinds were drawn. I wasn't going to let some sorry-ass fucker ruin our time together! I know what Kagome wants. I know what her needs are. And I plan to deliver one hell of a job that will make her scream for more!

The walls aren't exactly soundproof here. But once I get Kagome started, that knowledge flies out the window. And honestly, I don't really care. It's me who's pleasuring her, making her grind against me and kissing and touching me all over. Hanyou or not, I know what my foxy little bitch enjoys and knows what she loves.

Sweat dripped from her face, her hair curtaining her rosy face with her eyes screwed shut as she braced herself above me. My hands on her hips guided rapidly her up and down my ten inch "sword", as Kagome calls it as hard and rough as she likes it. Her panting and moans for harder, faster thrusting spurred me on. Soon, she collapses on me so I hug her close, bring my knees up and I really hit the spot that can make her scream. During our intimate times together, I know what positions can drive her wild and what makes her take control. And she in turn knows exactly what I like. I can feel my own pulse pounding and sweat trailing down my temples the harder and longer I go.

I twist my body so she's now lying on the bed, her legs automatically wrapping around my hips to drive me deeper. Oh fuck, when she does that…I can't help but kiss the fucking daylights out of her. Her arms went around my neck held like her legs did, imprisoning me. As I continue this pleasure torture to my gorgeous woman below me, while still kissing her to say "I still and always will love you", I think of what my life is like now. I have a supportive family, strange yet reliable friends, an education and a future that involves Kagome. I know deep down she knows this, because even when we argue and fight over stupid things, at the end of the day, I still have her. She could be angry, irritated, moody, whatever. I never fail to glimpse in her eyes that sparkle that's been there since we met.

I make her happy. I make her laugh. She lets me know in small, subtle ways after an argument that I haven't lost her. No fights of ours are ever so serious. Thank Kami because I have bad timing, I sometimes say fucked up things-usually at the wrong time, and I have anger issues. But I can never stay mad at her. I wouldn't dream of hurting her in any way. Emotional, maybe a couple times in the beginning(I've learned to stay on her good side during her "times of the month") because of my incapability to keep my mouth shut. But I try and that makes her smile. She knows I'm not perfect. Kagome accepts me, ears, claws and all. A one in a million, she is.

And I have her. And I intend to never, ever let her go.

Releasing her so she could breathe again, I slowed my thrusts and rolled my hips. Her gasps and brown eyes sparkling with love, lust and yearning looked up at me. I stare back at her, conveying things I sometimes have trouble saying aloud. Her adorable smile makes my heart pound even harsher than before. I speed up again.

"Yes baby, yes! Oh fuck, right there!" She yells as she arches up for a few moments.

I know she's close when her hands grip my shoulders and becomes more vocal. I brace myself because her sheath is tightening and I can feel my balls tighten too. Luckily we don't have to worry about conceiving because of my condom and her birth control. Sure we love to fuck each other's brains out but we want to be careful. I wanted children, yes, someday with Kagome. She loves the cute suckers. But not while we're just in college. Not until after I propose to her...

My koi thrusts with me the closer we get. She hisses between her teeth, groaning and panting all the while I cursed at how good this feels; how terrific she feels. I rest my face in her neck, kissing and licking her flushing skin, which causes her to buck.

And the minute we both feel out orgasms approaching, the moments that I love sharing with my one and only foxy bitch, my Kagome-

My cell decides to ring.

And not only that, there are multiple knocks at the door.

"Fucking Hell!" I scream furiously.

I curse to the seven hells repeatedly as I gently roll off my girlfriend(still hard as a rock) to retrieve my damn phone and promise threats of eternal hell and major suffering. While I answer-my perverted friend-who always had the worse possible timing, Kagome, looking flushed and sexy as she sat up naked, retrieved a nearby shirt-mine, and on wobbly legs with a frustrated huff, blowing her bangs out of her face with a silent stream of curses(like I said, I'm rubbing off on her. She's never cursed-not too badly anyway, until we started having sex) and unlocked the door to see her roommate(s). I retreat to the bathroom before the door opens.

Needless to say, both of us were frustrated(sexually) for the rest of day and night. I vowed to rip Miroku's arms off and beat him to death with them and I'm pretty sure Kagome isn't going to be in the best of moods either.

I was pissed as hell that night, if only because it was the first cold shower I had in nearly nine months…

* * *

><p>What'd you think? Next update should be on Monday!<p>

Until then...

Sayonara!


	4. Terror in the Office!

I have recently updated my story **Lavender Dreams** if you want to read that(A lot of Inu/Kag fluff here!)

A new poll is on my profile until this coming Saturday for the three most popular stories!

And now for the reviewers for the last update:

InuEared Miko of Darkness - I know right? LOL! Wait until you read this one!

Warm-Amber92 - I think you're going to love this one. It's even worse! LOL!

WanderingDreamer4Ever - Thanks so much! After this there's only 2 more to go! But I hope this update pleases you! Enjoy!

Saria Forest14 - I was so frustrated when that happened! My mouth dropped! Anyway I hope you like this one!

Coka Cookie Cola - Believe me, it only gets more embarrassing and more frustrating for them! Enjoy this one!

S0me18skittles - Thank you! I hope this gets a laugh of out you! Enjoy!

LovesDepp - Thanks so much! I hope the laughter continues because it only gets worse!

Bloodsong - They can't escape the real world! I too feel sorry for them. Wonder what's going to happen to them this time...?

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and Kagome don't belong to me. They and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own mi. ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Terror in the Office!<strong>

"Gin-san, you're fiancé is here."

Just hearing the word "fiancé" brought a big stupid smile to my face. "Arigatou, Hara. Send her in."

My secretary nodded and opened the door wider in order for Kagome to walk in. I can smell her pear and vanilla perfume from my seat and damn if it doesn't make me want to take her here and now!

After the door shut, the woman I would soon call my wife gave me her smile that she reserved only for me. "Hey baby, I thought we could have lunch here. I made your favorite." She held up a small crock, and set it on the small table in front of my office couch. "It's the first time in months that I could cook in peace." The-soon-to-be pediatrician set her coat on the couch and leaned against my desk.

"Rough day already?" I took her hand and kissed the delicate flesh that never failed to make her heart skip a beat.

"Oh yeah. On the way here, mom called me for final confirmation for the catering. And not only that, she wants us to come over today to discuss the wedding cake." She took a small breath before continuing. "Before that, Izayoi called me right after I got out of class to remind you that you and the rest of the guys have your second to final fittings this Saturday."

I let out a breath while getting out the chopsticks and bowls I kept here. "And you?"

"Second to final fitting for me is Sunday-my one day off! And I still need a dress for the reception!" She groaned in frustration. "Kami, who knew wedding planning would make me want to pull all my hair out! Not only am I finishing my classes, but with only four months to go for this wedding, everything's coming together with all these finalities and this and that…InuYasha, can you please tell me the honeymoon is going to be worth it?"

"Trust me, baby. You'll love it." I keep picturing her face when I finally tell her that our honeymoon spot will be in the Caribbean. I know she's going to faint.

We're due to marry in four months. Yes, we! As in I finally proposed to her. With her favorite colored stone on a silver ring, right in front of the entire class in the auditorium last year. That aqua colored stone looks gorgeous on her ring finger. Our wedding bands will be similar. Ever since, the planning has been non-stop. With four months to go, life has been hectic. Our moms have been cornering us left and right, getting our input, taking us to the coordinator(Damn woman is so bossy I would've ripped her head off just by her snooty voice alone, if not for Kagome holding me back) to get us ready. Our fittings-forget it. I can't even see her in that wedding kimono until the big damn day! I wonder if she'll let me help choose her reception dress…

Standing there in a sexy gray pants suit with a sexy red blouse beneath with her hair all down and longer than ever, four months seems like a hell of a wait! "Thanks for bringing lunch, babe. I'm damn tired of eating junk food." Sitting in an office, getting ready to open up your own business you don't have time for pleasure. The starting of my own construction company will be what is going to support Kagome and I so I've been working my ass off the last eight months.

Even though I hate that bastard, my half-brother was willing to get me this job. It was enough so I could save plenty for a down payment on the house I helped pay for(Our moms chipped in the rest) for me and Kagome when we return from our…honeymoon.

"We both needed a break. I'm starving too." She stared at the pot before looking up at me. "Although…" Her eyes sparked something as she slowly strode over to where I was sitting. "I could go for something…more…" She placed her hands on my shoulders and moved up to straddle me.

Oh hell. With her blouse hugging her breasts right in front of me-two buttons undone, her hips slowly starting to rock against me-which caused my cock to spring to life, and that perfume that's always been my favorite-damn bitch knows it too, and her arousal spicing up her scent…

I know we could very well do it, location be damned!

"I want something more…" Her tongue went straight for my left ear as her hands started to unbutton my shirt. "Hot and…" I was beginning to sweat as her hands slowly trailed down to my abs. "Delicious…" And with that she took my ear into her mouth.

That was it!

I knew she could do some kinky shit but this…this was bold. Hot and bold! I pulled her face down so I could kiss the fucking life out of her, by now careless of the sounds we might make. I immediately went for those sexy hips and started grinding into her. Her moans and hot breath against my neck was making me want to take her on my damn desk!

In fact, that's what I'll do!

After I got her wet and wanting, I gripped her ass and laid her down on my desk, regardless of paper and the phone-was that the heavy thing that just fell?, my dick so hard against her it was damn near hurting! I ripped open her blouse and went for the skin exposed to me. Her longs legs went around me, pushing me even harder into her core. I was starting to growl and bite against her, my hands busy with finding the clasp for her white bra.

My hands found hers after I got her breasts exposed. Holding them up above her, I attacked with such vigor I got a scream from her. Her nipples peaked against my tongue. My tongue and lips and yes my fangs, left no skin untouched. This was mine. This beauty belonged to me and I will let her know how much I love her and leave her satisfied and wanting even more.

She looked at me. Her face was flushing, her black hair was all around and behind her as her chest heaved from our activities. Absolutely fucking beautiful!

"You wanted me to take you in my office, didn't you?" I bent down to kiss those juicy lips, letting our tongues meet and just let our passions go.

After pulling apart, she nodded. "We've done it everywhere else. Aren't you always saying that…" She tugged so I let one of her hands go. She moved some hair from my face. "…we should try new places, baby?"

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"I even wore that pear and vanilla perfume you love so much. Plus with the wedding planning and all, we haven't had much time alone lately." I felt the gentle caress of her fingers along my cheek. Her hips never stopped that rocking and was reminding me where we left off.

"You're something else, you know that?" And with that, I smashed my lips on hers and continued.

It was at that point that it was getting so hot I was aiming to pull not my pants off but Kagome's too, that we were so involved in what lay ahead that disaster stuck at the worse possible moment.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything."

"If we caught you two at a bad time, we can leave."

Both of us froze. We both looked up in horror, at the most un-fucking-believable sight!

Not only was my own mother standing at the door…but my future mother-in-law too!

Oh my fucking Kami! I wonder what they were both thinking, seeing us in such a position. I saw magazines in their arms and assumed they were coming with more plans and prep for our wedding.

I was never going to look at my office the same away after that-for multiple reasons!

**SCREW...MY...LIFE!**

* * *

><p>Only two more updates to go! I should be able to finish this by Sunday. Tell me what you thought!<p>

Until next update...

Sayonara!


	5. PreWedding Morning Desires&Disaster

As I mentioned before, this will be a six chapter story. It will be finished by either this coming Saturday or Sunday.

Also, I like to thank everyone who has supported this short story so far! Thanks so much you guys!

**REMINDER**: The current poll will close this Saturday! If you haven't voted yet, please do so. Every one counts!

**Shout-outs to my last chapter's reviewers:**

Coka Cookie Cola - It was pretty much unexpected, especially when Kagome initiated it last time! more to come this chapter!

Bloodsong - Poor Inu! LOL! Let's see what else happens in the last few chapters!

Warm-Amber92 - Much needed therapy! It'll get painful for one more chapter! Then for the last...wait and see!

Inukag inlove - Thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy!

LovesDepp - Awe, thank you! I try my best to do humor! And I'm glad that people are finding this hilarious! Read and enjoy!

S0me18skittles - It seemed you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm glad you did! More gut-busting humor to come!

WanderingDreamer4Ever - Wow, thanks so much! I like making people laugh! It's great to know! But read, enjoy and can't wait to hear from you!

Yoko of The Masquerade - When are you going to log in? LOL! Anyway, Arigatou for the sweet compliments! Much appreciated! Hope you stick around for the finale!

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, Kagome and co. don't belong to me. Rumiko Takahashi has complete ownership and rights. The ideas are mine!

* * *

><p><strong>Pre-Wedding Morning Desires... and Disaster<strong>

I know I shouldn't be doing this.

I could get my balls chopped off for this.

I'm not even supposed to see her until the ceremony later today.

But I can't help myself.

It's 5:30 in the morning, the sun isn't even up yet and I'm zipping to my bride's house in 35 degree weather in nothing but my sweatpants. My demon blood thankfully helps me bear the winter cold so I'm not freezing as I speed up to the window where I know I can see her.

The warmth of the room and the comforting scent of my future wife bathes me as I shut the window behind me. I see her, facing me as she sleeps. I walk over quietly and kneel beside her to stroke her face with my fingers.

I hear her mumble my name, leaning into my touch. Her skin feels so smooth and silky I can't not touch her. I pull some hair away from her face behind her ear and move to kiss her forehead. She sighs deeply in sleep, not knowing I'm here, watching how precious she is to me.

She must be exhausted from the final rehearsal and the bachelorette party yesterday. I can smell the faint bitter taste of champagne on her breath. She can't tolerate too much alcohol or she'll pass out. But I love knowing that my girl had a good time. Nothing makes me smile more than seeing her happy and smiling. Yes, I admit, I am whipped. But what do you expect? I'm about to get married! I am happy, damnit!

Want to know what I'm doing here? Take a wild guess.

But I want Kagome to be awake first. I don't take advantage of her while she sleeps.(I'm saving that until after we're married.) But I know she's worn out and I don't want to disturb her. Judging by her bare shoulders and nothing covering her chest from what I see, I assume she's naked underneath those covers…

I shouldn't be here doing this! I am supposed to be at my own house, dreaming of such fantasies during our honeymoon, but I want her before the ceremony. I can't wait anymore!

I bend down to lovingly kiss her nose, then her cheeks, then slowly to her rosy lips when I can feel her stirring and responding to me. This happens for a few more seconds before she opens her sleepy brown eyes to see me at her bedside.

"InuYasha. What the hell are you doing here!" She whispers, moving to sit up therefore making her covers slip to reveal her naked chest. "You couldn't wait until the honeymoon to do this?" My fiancé knows me all too well what I'm here for.

"Please, can you just let me have this and I swear when we get there I'll let you do anything you want to me. You can even use the leash and collar!" That was her favorite sex toy to use on me. Kagome always has total control. The only reason I tolerate the damn thing is because she can do the most wicked shit and knows just how to prolong my orgasms and keep me at her mercy.

It's hot as fucking hell! And I'll admit I'd lie if I said I didn't love it.

She thinks for a few minutes before scooting up so her chest was now on display and threw back the covers for me. I quickly shed my pants before moving in beside her at the wall. "I'll hold you to that." We got comfortable as I laid down on top of her to kiss her passionately. As always, she responds eagerly. As she wraps her arms around my neck, she adds in a humorous tone, "My parents catch you in here, there's no way I'll be able to carry your children after they're through with you."

"I'll be long gone before then." After gently kissing her cheek, I'm aware of plush, naked breasts with hardening nipples against my chest. She is completely naked except for the panties, which was already getting wet with her arousal.

I do believe she's turned on with this risky situation. And to prove it, a sneaky hand went downward to grasp me. A choked gasp barely escapes my throat and that makes me go forth and taste whatever skin was available. As I licked and nipped the luscious flesh of her neck, her hand continued to pump me, squeezing and clenching, long strokes, short strokes-I couldn't take it anymore. I could hear her heart speed up in anticipation. Kagome knows what's going to happen next.

I get up enough so I could slide her pink panties down so she could kick them off before I went back down and aligned myself with her soaking sheath. I inserted my tongue in her mouth to keep her from groaning. Our kiss quiets the noises we make as we slowly gain speed and force. I said I had wanted a quickie, but I wanted to be with her for as long as I can. But the possibility of being caught hastens my thrusts into her, and I keep those sexy sounds she makes down. When I get going, she can get loud.

When I'm not kissing her I let her suck my fingers. My other hands feels her delicate flesh, from her bountiful chest with perked nipples, down to her stomach where our children will soon grow, and down to a thigh wrapped around me, tender and lean like she is. My fangs and lips occupy her ear and her face, enjoying her own tongue licking and sucking my fingers. It felt so fucking good I had to keep myself from making noises. My hips only sped up, putting more force and power behind them, making her sweat and panting. She's not the only one who knows how to do things simultaneously in bed.

I know how to get her crying in pleasure, moaning in ecstasy, groaning and begging for more. She is my partner, my wild sex-goddess, my best friend. She is the only thing that gets me up in the morning. Literally and figuratively. And hours from now I will legally be her husband.

And that moment I am anxiously looking forward to.

Almost smacking myself for not doing it sooner, I pause and lean forward to fully kiss her. And I whisper into her lips, "I love you. Don't ever forget that."

Her eyes became misty but she pecked me before responding in a similar whisper, "And I love you. So much."

Her smile was my weakness. I swear to Kami! When she does that, everything turned upside down! But I love every minute of it-every minute with her I'm happy. No matter what the situation or time of day or circumstances we're in. She makes it all worth it when I go to sleep at night, no matter if she's in my arms or if I sleep alone. But now I can truly say I'll always have her in my arms when I wake up in the morning for the rest of my life.

Because that's where Kagome belongs. Always. And no one can say a damn thing about it!

My nose makes a dive for her neck again and continue thrusting into her. I press my lips on hers to keep her quiet because I can feel her approaching orgasm. I have to pull out before or else I'll release into her. She just stopped using her birth control because we plan to start a family as soon as possible. But I won't have to worry as soon as we hit the plane to the Caribbean…

I reluctantly pull out and use my fingers to stimulate her nub so she can come. It takes only a few minutes for her to climax and I have silence her by pressing my tongue into her mouth. That was a bad move. She ended up biting me.

Damn foxy bitch.

When I pull up afterward, I pull her hair back and whisper in her ear, "You just bit me."

Kagome giggled and swept some silver hair away from my face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Hell no. Just shocked me." But I'll admit it did turn me on. But I don't want that happening too often.

Now I have a very "hard" problem below. "Ah shit."

After sitting up, her nude body glistening with sweat and hair all askew- a beautiful sight that I could look at all day, she licked those lips and wiggled her fingers towards my erection. "You want me to take care of that?"

By the look in her eyes and the voice she used made me more than willing. But…

I had another problem….

I tuned my ears towards the door. Outside the door where the stairs were. Footsteps.

My heart pounded as I listened, holding a finger up to silence my confused Kagome. They were coming up the stairs…two sets…both light…both female… and the scents…

Oh hell! It was her cousin Rin and Sango her best friend. Heading straight for Kagome's bedroom door!

Knowing I had moments to haul ass before both my head and dick ended up on a silver platter, I quickly kissed my beautiful bride goodbye, got up and put on my sweatpants, and literally flew out the window merely two seconds before her door opened.

I thought I made it. But then I heard them.

"He was here, wasn't he?" That was Rin, her older cousin.

Then I heard the more violent of the two. **"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, INUYASHA!"**

I had to deal with a painful, throbbing full hard-on and the unpleasantness of seeing the two women this afternoon on the way home.

My father and brother didn't try to hide their amusement when I got home ten minutes later. Sesshomaru even cocked a smirk.

Arrogant bastard.

* * *

><p>For all you Sesshomaru fans I hoped you liked that last tid-bit! Let me know what you thought! I hope it isn'tgetting too raunchy for anyone.

One final chapter to go! **Lavender Dreams **should be updated soon!

Until the finale...

Sayonara!


	6. Us And Our Children

The final chapter is here! This is it, folks!

**My poll has been extended until tonight so vote if you haven't already! Please?**

**Here's to the supportive reviewers of last chapter:**

Coka Cookie Cola - Should I feel honored? LOL! Glad this makes you laugh. I couldn't resist the Sesshomaru smirk. :p And thanks so much for your constant support!

Bloodsong - Glad that this was able to cheer you up! Feel better and thank you for the lovely reviews!

S0me18skittles - I know, but hey! There will be more stories...You haven't seen the last of me... Evil LOL!

Warm-Amber92 - That's a funny mental picture! Poor Inu! But hopefully this chapter will be worth everything they've been put through! LOL!

InuEaredMiko of Darkness - **YES**! Even before the wedding they can't catch a break! I think this finale will be worth all that embarrassment!

WanderingDreamer4ever - Awe, thanks so much! Your reviews are so wonderful to read! Look out for more future stories, okay?

Yoko of the Masquerade - Yay! You logged in! Oops, you sent the same review twice! But that's fine! Because I was nothing but smiles when I read it! Arigatou!

LovesDepp - I hope you find this chapter cute as well. Not so much fluff but plenty of sweet moments! Thanks so much!

**Disclaimer**: I'll never own InuYasha and co. Rumiko Takahashi has all ownership and rights...-_- However, I do own the sweet little girl mentioned here!

* * *

><p><strong>Us... And Our Children<strong>

The first thing I recalled when I woke was my nose buried in the hair of my wife. I could still smell the faint orange and vanilla shampoo she used last night. I inhaled it again, letting my body relax once again. I was spooned against her, so my hand lay protectively and lovingly on her stomach. My shirt she went to bed in was baggy, but I could feel the warm skin of her belly. I pressed her closer to me and let my hand rub her belly underneath.

A smile formed on my lips as I felt her belly starting to swell. I took a deep breath and confirmed it, like I did every morning since we found out. She's pregnant. Not with one, but two pups! I couldn't believe it! We wanted a family for so long and now it's a reality. I nudged some hair away from her neck to lightly kiss her flesh. One of my legs went over one of hers as my hand never ceased the rubbing where my children are growing.

I wanted to let her sleep more. It was still early. I didn't have to go to work today and my slumbering wife was now working from home since she was carrying two pups and she'd be able to get around easily. She put up one hell of a fight when it was first suggested. But after some massages and a nice dinner-and one hell of a night afterward, she agreed. She'd be on temporary maternity leave for about six months after the pups are born. I would be have to be pulling double time at the GCC, or Gin Construction Co. My own company that is prospering and rolling in the dough after almost three years. And as a new and popular pediatrician, Kagome is also financially sound. We have a nice house, have jobs to support us, and family and friends that we love. We couldn't ask for anything better.

My lips moved up to her cheek, my breath fanning her face. She moaned and smiled a bit, and snuggled in closer to me. This is what I like about waking up in the mornings. My beautiful wife, seeing her wedding band on her finger I gave her on our wedding day almost four years ago, a mother's glow, and that smile…How many years we've been together? And I still get affected by that damn smile!

But I love it. Regardless, that smile gets me every time!

She let out a weak groan as her eyelids fluttered open to reveal those eyes…those sexy, heart-stopping eyes that never fail to get my heart thumping. She turned her face so my lips landed on hers. I made her breathless. Our tongues clashed while her smaller hand went to capture mine on her belly. My free hand went to feel the soft skin of her thigh. I swallowed her moan. Just being like this with her makes me want to do nothing but this for the rest of my life.

"For a minute there, I thought you were going to ravish me until I couldn't move." She whispered after gasping for much needed air. Her other hand went straight for my ear, giving it a caress before smoothing hair way from my face. "I wouldn't have minded."

"Ravish you, yes." Now that she was on her back, I scooted up to rest on my elbow so that I could kiss her deeply. "But we got to be careful this time around. You're carrying two pups this time."

"That didn't stop you from making sure I couldn't walk the next day when you first found out I was pregnant!"

"I was happy, damn it! We had to celebrate!"

She laughed and then she gazed at me, her eyes taking me in. She wasn't serious but she loved getting me all riled up. That's what made the sex more fun. "I know. And I felt your hand saying hello to our babies before I felt you kissing me." A few locks of my hair dangled in front of her she began playing with them. "I love it when you do that."

Times like this, when it was only me and her, sharing private moments like this, only made me more proud that I have such a life. With this woman, my best friend, my wife, the mother of my children. I couldn't ask for more. Feeling the place where my-**MY!** twin pups are growing, the skin starting to swell only two months in. It was going to be a short pregnancy, seven months or so since my hanyou blood was aiding. They would be healthy pups, sired by me and mothered by the most outstanding woman I've ever come to know. We will do anything to bring these babies into the world, and into our lives.

Kissing her nose, I let my thumb rub over her lips. "Can't help it. You're fucking beautiful when you're pregnant." My heart skipped a beat when I felt her kiss my caressing appendage.

We shared a few more minutes with each other, just looking at each other with thoughts of how lucky we are, before our door was pushed open.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A three year old toddler excitedly ran over and leaped onto the bed and began to bounce. "It's Saturday! It's Saturday!" Our daughter, who was a spitting image of me, let her tiny fangs show as she smiled with glee. "Grandma's house!"

Every Saturday our quarter inu youkai child would visit either Kagome's parents or mine for the day. Today we would be driving her to my mother's house where I knew she and my father would spoil the girl rotten.

I was quick in grabbing my child, tickling her until she was squealing and laughing.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**The mother, who was know sitting up, watched with motherly love as father and daughter bonded. When her husband held Amaya for the first time, crying with her honey gold eyes shut with silver hair plastered to her face with her tiny paternal inu ears also glued down, Kagome knew he would be an amazing role model and father.

"Daddy! Dad-Daddy! St-stop it! Can't-Can't breathe, Daddy!" My girl was now gasping for air, her longer silver locks messy with the activity and from just waking up. Her eyes, a little darker than mine, glistening with tears of happiness.

I set my child down between me and my wife, a little out of breath myself. "Got you to stop bouncing silly goose! Besides, we want to make sure your Momma here gets all the rest she can get."

"That's right!" Amaya, being the bold and curious child she was, gently crawled over to her mother and put her tiny claw-riddled hand on the slightly swelled abdomen. "Is there really two babies in there, momma?"

I watched as Kagome ran her fingers through our daughter's head, the tiny ears twitching. "Yes there is. You started out just like this before you were born. And now you're going to be a big sister soon."

I listened as our daughter asked many questions about her new siblings. Watching our first child cuddling up to Kagome, I scooted over so we all could put a hand over her stomach. I wrapped my arm around my wife, let Amaya snuggle into both of us and just spent a few more hours talking. I pressed a kiss to my wife's forehead before bending down to kiss my daughter's head.

For once, I really don't mind this interruption. Because it's better when we are all here. As a family.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Normal P.O.V) <strong>This is the only time that isn't in Inu's P.O.V. in this story.

I think this chapter is one of my top favorites of all my stories! I sometimes surprise even myself! LOL!

**Amaya** is from my previous stories, may original character. Always the first born of Inu/Kag!

I really like to thank again all who have reviewed, favorited and "Alerted" this story! It's very much appreciated! Lavender Dreams next chapter should be up within a few days. Look out for it!

Until the next story...

Sayonara!


End file.
